Team Lyoko's Maelstrom -CHALLENGE-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: Naruto and Aelita are childhood friends when Franz takes them to Lyoko where Naruto is captured and becomes XANA's Host body on Lyoko. Thirteen years later, Jeremie finds The Factory and reawakens XANA. Just before deactivating a Tower, XANA makes his first physical appearance through Naruto and defeats the team after Aelita enters the Tower. Elements of Call of Duty & Max Steel.


**_I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING._**

 ** _I GREATLY APOLOGIZE IF, LIKE ME, YOU FIND THIS A BIT ALL OVER THE PLACE. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE._**

 ** _ANY AND ALL GUEST REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED!_**

 ** _Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge._**

 ** _I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS._**

* * *

Naruto/Aelita

Long Story.

Long Chapters.

No bashing.

Everyone is 14 except Yumi and Naruto, who are 15.

Aelita's stuffed elf, Mister Puck, is instead a stuffed nine tailed fox named Kurama given to her by Naruto.

Aelita and Jeremie never had a crush on each other. Aelita and Naruto had a crush on each other before going to Lyoko but hadn't acted on it.

Naruto's parents were taken along with Aelita's mother by the military and Franz took him in.

Naruto and Aelita helped Franz build the Supercomputer and Lyoko.

Naruto is an expert in all martial arts and Kenjutsu forms **(Including those from** ** _Star Wars_** **)** and was teaching Aelita before they went to Lyoko.

Naruto's Theme when under XANA's control is **Naruto Shippuden FMT** **(Fan Made Track)** \- **Savior of This World**.

 **Reaper Chase – Mass Effect 3 OST** is the theme for the mission to free Naruto.

The world they go to in order to free Naruto from XANA is the _Plaguelands_ from _**Destiny**_.

Naruto is a tech genius. He also enjoys playing the guitar, drums, keyboard/piano, bass and singing. Optional Songs **(Five must be used)** :

Kryptonite: 3 Doors Down.

Let Me Go: 3 Doors Down.

Angel Of Darkness: Alex C.

Brutal Planet: Alice Cooper

Ticking Bomb: Aloe Blacc.

Acid Rain: Avenged Sevenfold.

Afterlife: Avenged Sevenfold.

Bat Country: Avenged Sevenfold.

Carry On: Avenged Sevenfold.

Hail To The King: Avenged Sevenfold.

Nightmare: Avenged Sevenfold.

Scream: Avenged Sevenfold.

Shepard Of Fire: Avenged Sevenfold.

So Far Away: Avenged Sevenfold.

Welcome To The Family: Avenged Sevenfold.

Blow Me Away: Breaking Benjamin Feat. Valora.

Dance With The Devil: Breaking Benjamin.

I Will Not Bow: Breaking Benjamin.

Fast Car: Christian Kane.

LA Song: Christian Kane.

The House Rules: Christian Kane.

Thinkin' Of You: Christian Kane.

Carrion: Clark S. Nova.

Dead Ended: Clark S. Nova.

We All Fall Down: Clark S. Nova.

Cold: Crossfade.

Decadence: Disturbed.

Indestructible: Disturbed.

Land Of Confusion: Disturbed.

Ten Thousand Fists: Disturbed.

115: Elena Siegman.

Abracadavre: Elena Siegman.

Archangel: Elena Siegman, Malukah, Clark S. Nova.

Beauty Of Annihilation: Elena Siegman.

Coming Home: Elena Siegman.

Dead Again: Elena Siegman.

Lullaby For A Deadman: Elena Siegman.

Pareidolia: Elena Siegman.

The Gift: Elena Siegman.

The One: Elena Siegman.

Lonely Road: Everlast.

Stone In My Hand: Everlast.

What It's Like: Everlast.

Anywhere But Here: Five Finger Death Punch Feat. Maria Brink.

Bad Company: Five Finger Death Punch.

Battle Born: Five Finger Death Punch.

Cold: Five Finger Death Punch.

Cradle To The Grave: Five Finger Death Punch.

Far From Home: Five Finger Death Punch.

Hard To See: Five Finger Death Punch.

House Of The Rising Sun: Five Finger Death Punch.

Jekyll And Hyde: Five Finger Death Punch *****.

M.I.N.E. (End This Way): Five Finger Death Punch.

Meet The Monster: Five Finger Death Punch.

Remember Everything: Five Finger Death Punch.

Wrong Side Of Heaven: Five Finger Death Punch.

1000HP: Godsmack.

Awake: Godsmack.

I Stand Alone: Godsmack.

Something Different: Godsmack.

Voodoo: Godsmack.

Freak Like Me: Halestorm.

Here's To Us: Halestorm *****.

I Am The Fire: Halestorm.

Always Running: Malukah.

Dead Flowers: Malukah.

Where Are We Going: Malukah.

Broken, Beat And Scared: Metallica.

Enter Sandman: Metallica.

For Whom The Bell Tolls: Metallica.

Fuel: Metallica.

Hardwired: Metallica.

Hate Train: Metallica.

Hell And Back: Metallica.

I Disappear: Metallica.

Judas Kiss: Metallica.

Motorbreath: Metallica.

Moth Into Flame: Metallica.

My Apocalypse: Metallica.

No Remorse: Metallica.

Nothing Else Matters: Metallica.

One: Metallica.

Sad But True: Metallica.

Seek And Destroy: Metallica.

The Day That Never Comes: Metallica.

The Unforgiven: Metallica.

The Unforgiven II: Metallica.

The Unforgiven III: Metallica.

Turn The Page: Metallica.

Edge Of A Revolution: Nickelback.

How You Remind Me: Nickelback.

If Today Was Your Last Day: Nickelback.

When We Stand Together: Nickelback.

How To Be A Human: Powerman 5000.

Broken: Seether Feat. Amy Lee.

Second Chance: Shinedown.

Sound Of Madness: Shinedown.

Feel Invincible: Skillet.

My Demons: Starset.

Break: Three Days Grace.

Riot: Three Days Grace.

Cheap Sunglasses: ZZ Top.

Gimme All Your Lovin': ZZ Top.

La Grange: ZZ Top.

Sharp Dressed Man: ZZ Top.

 ***Must be used and doesn't count towards the Five**

Naruto has to be their enemy for at least the first twelve chapters.

Naruto is Aelita's best friend from when she was growing up and went to Lyoko along with her and her father where he was captured and turned into XANA's Host. During one of XANA's attacks after Aelita regains her memory, XANA sends him to defeat the Lyoko Warriors. When she sees him, Aelita freezes in shock and whispers his name before finally running in and deactivating the tower **(While she does this, Naruto defeats the gang easily)**. When Yumi asked no one in particular who he was, Aelita tells the gang who he is and that she thought he was dead.

When on Lyoko, Naruto wears a black cassock with scarlet on the inside and frayed at the bottom **(Neo's Coat from** ** _The Matrix Reloaded_** **/** ** _Revelations_** **only frayed and with a scarlet inlay)** with the Eye of XANA on his back in crimson **(Uzumaki Swirl when freed)** ,black gloves with metal plates on the backs, black pants a crimson belt with The Eye of XANA as the belt buckle **(The head of a fox when the gang frees him)** , black boots with crimson straps and a crimson shirt. His eyes are black with a crimson Eye of XANA as the iris and pupil, the Eye of XANA is also on his forehead and has fangs. **(When freed from XANA's control, the Eyes of XANA disappear, his eyes become black and orange like Gambit's)**.

Naruto's weapons are; a black guard-less Jian with a crimson blade with ruins on the hilt ( **Daywalker sword only with a crimson blade)** that can turn into a Zanbatō **(Kubikiribōchō only the blade is pitch black with the sharp edge of the blade being crimson)** that he can materialize and dematerialize at will **(Like William's sword when he's being controlled by XANA only instead of smoke, it's black flames)** , as well as _The Ace of Spades_ from _**Destiny 2**_. He also has the same creation power as Aelita, can survive in the Digital Sea, the powers of ALL Guardians from _**Destiny**_ and _**Destiny**_ _ **2**_ and fly using Black bat-like Demon wings with crimson veins.

It takes five months to finally free Naruto from XANA's control. He goes to Kadic with the gang but instead of living at the school, he lives at The Hermitage after fixing it up and makes it more 'tech-y' **(like Tony Stark's garage/workshop mixed with The Batcave and The Watchtower from** ** _Justice League_** **).**

Only Aelita fully trusts him at first after he is freed.

Naruto takes great pleasure in teasing Ulrich and Yumi about their feelings for each other. He also enjoys pulling pranks on people. Sissi, Herb and Nicholas are his favorite targets.

Naruto wears a black leather jacket that reaches his knees with a picture of a nine-tailed fox on the back an orange stripe down both arms, blue jeans, a dark orange belt with the Uzumaki swirl on the belt buckle, an orange button up shirt, black fingerless gloves and orange converses when in the real world.

Naruto gains control of his family's Technology/Weapons/Private Military Company called **N-Tek** soon after being freed from XANA.

The company was started by his Grandfather, Kurama Namikaze.

 **N-Tek** was being run by Minato's best friend and business partner, Jason Hayes, whom Naruto tells of XANA and where he's been for thirteen years.

The company has the same logo as **Cerberus** from **_Mass Effect_**.

The Elite Operatives of **N-Tek** bare the **N7** logo from **_Mass Effect_**.

The HQ building is the Avengers Tower from **_Age Of Ultron_**.

Surrounding the tower is a Military base like Compound **(Like Atlas** **from** ** _Advanced Warfare_** **)**.

There is **NO** Corruption or Double Dealing in **N-Tek**.

After Naruto takes control, Naruto has all his tech 'XANA-Proofed'.

They have Helicarriers **(Like S.H.I.E.L.D.)** and Black Ops Plane Based Command Centers **(Like in** ** _Splinter Cell: Blacklist_** **and** ** _Black Ops III_** **)**.

They use the same tech/weapons as **Atlas** from **_Advanced Warfare_** , **Winslow Accord** from **_Black Ops III_** and **OmniCorp** from **_Robocop 2014_** as well as:

Exoskeleton Suits **(** ** _Black Ops III_** **)**.

Atlas Mech **(** ** _Mass Effect 3_** **) (Heavy Construction 'Suit')**.

LOKI Mech **(** ** _Mass Effect 2_** **)** **(Prototypes of the EM-208s)**.

EM-208 **(** ** _Robocop 2014_** **) (Security Droids)**.

YMIR Heavy Mech **(** ** _Mass Effect 2_** **) (Security Mech)**.

IG-100 MagnaGuard **(** ** _Star Wars_** **) (Military Security Droid)**.

ED-209 **(** ** _Robocop 2014_** **) (Military base Security Mech)**.

The Predator **(** ** _Furious 7_** **)**.

F-69 VTOL **(** ** _Saints Row: The Third_** **)**.

NI-408 **(** ** _Robocop 2014_** **).**

Halo Assault Rifles **(** ** _Halo_** **)**.

Prosthetics/Cybernetic Augmentations/Cyber-Soldier Program **(** ** _Black Ops III_** **)**.

Direct Neural Interface (DNI) **(** ** _Black Ops III_** **)**.

Bacta-Tanks **(** ** _Star Wars_** **)**.

Instant translators.

OMNI-Tools **(** ** _Mass Effect_** **)**.

'Scouters' **(Like the one Garrus uses in** ** _Mass Effect_** **,** **NOT** **from** ** _Dragon Ball Z_** **)**.

And any other piece of Technology you want.

XANA manages to take control of an army of General Purpose Construction Units (G.C.U.) **(G.I.U. from** _ **BO3**_ **)** and attacks the school targeting everyone on campus in order to overwhelm the gang. Naruto calls in EM-208s to defend and evacuate the students and staff and fight XANA's stolen army. While the gang goes to Lyoko to deactivate the Tower, Naruto stays behind to aid in the evacuation and is caught by one of the G.C.U.s and **(In an attack similar to the one in** _ **BO3**_ **)** loses his left arm that gets replaced with a Cybernetic Replacement **(Like** _ **BO3**_ **)**. After the Return Trip to the Past, the gang goes to look for Naruto at the Hermitage, as he hadn't shown up for breakfast like he usually does, and find him outside the Hermitage gates, beaten and missing an arm and call 112 (European equivalent of 911). When Jason learns Naruto is in critical condition in the hospital, he comes and transfers him to N-Tek's Medical wing after he's stabilized and has him set up to receive a DNI and a Cybernetic arm. To cover the arm, he wears a thick black glove that reaches just below the elbow with three horizontal metal strips **(Anakin Skywalker's glove from** ** _Revenge of the Sith_** **)**.

Naruto is the only one injured in the attack.

* * *

 **FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS IS TOO LONG/DETAILED, YES, ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY! BUT I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT AND I LIKE WHAT I HAVE AND WANT TO SEE THIS DONE.**

* * *

 _ **PM me if you want to write this for me and I will gladly Beta if you want.**_


End file.
